Ninjas
|FirstEP = Ninjas #1 - The Contract |LastEP = Ninjas #13 - The Journey Begins | image = Ninjas_lrg.png | image_pack = }}Ninjas is a series made by Sjin and Sips, in which Sjin plays an Orange Ninja and Sips plays a "Burrito Bushido". History The series begins with a ninja waiting to kill his target the "Burrito Bushido" who is currently in an outhouse. He waits for thirty-four minutes and the Burrito is still in the outhouse, when another ninja shows up to try to use the out house. The orange-bandanna ninja tells the green-bandanna ninja to get lost. He doesn't listen and knocks on the door to see how long it will take. The Burrito tells him he will be done in a few minutes, which makes the ninja upset and unable to hold it in wets himself. The ninja then goes behind the outhouse to change his pants. The burrito then gets out soon after and leaves. The orange-bandanna ninja tries to kill him, but lands in the pee and slips. He then swears he will kill the Burrito. The Bushido eventually makes his way to a wrestler match and gets knocked down. At the very same moment the Orange Ninja who is floating via balloon tries to assassinate him with some SipsCo. shurikens, but ends up hitting the man who knocked the Bushido down. The shurikens then come back and hit the Orange Ninja causing him to fall and land on the opponent. The Bushido wakes up and leaves for his eating contest. After leaving the box of shurikens the Orange Ninja used is shown to read "SipsCo. 100% Rubber Shurikens". The Bushido arrives at the burrito eating contest, where the Orange Ninja is plotting to poison the burritos to kill the Bushido. The Bushido manages to avoid the poison burritos by luck, but the other contestants end up dying leaving the Bushido the winner. The Bushido later begins to complain about getting another useless trophy and decides to throw it into a nearby bush, where the Orange Ninja is hiding. The Bushido says sorry unaware that the Orange Ninja is trying to kill him. The Orange Ninja cornering the Bushido prepares to kill him. Meanwhile, in the future the Orange Spaceman and Blue Spaceman are in a situation, where Orange ate an ambassador and they stole the Quantum Time Dilation Dial. Orange tries to activate the device, but it ends up sending the Bushido and Orange Ninja into the future instead. The duo begin to explore their new surroundings and realize that the Orange Ninja's client must be dead by now meaning that the contract is null and void. Little did the two know that the client had vowed to keep living until he gets his revenge on the Burrito Bushido. The client is then killed by the Orange Spaceman and Blue Spaceman who crashed their spaceship into him. The Orange Spaceman then drinks the guts and the Blue Spaceman follows his lead, at least until he realises what he is eating. The two Spacemen then travel into another period of time. Episode Guide Notes *This series was posted on Sjin's channel, while Sips posted another series called Squires on his channel. *This and Squires are both the second animated series made by Sips and Sjin, and the episodes are posted to each of their channels simultaneously. *Like Spacemen, this series is animated by Balbod. Unlike Spacemen, Sips and Sjin wrote the script, not Balbod. *The Ninjas series has had a crossover with the Spacemen series during the fourth Ninjas episode, where the Spacemen accidentally sent the Orange Ninja and Burrito Bushido into the future. *The main characters from Ninjas are the ancestors of the main characters from Spacemen. Category:Sips and Sjin Animations Category:Characters Category:Animation Category:Sips Category:Sjin